thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
May Blester
May Blester is a female tribute from District 3 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the nineteenth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Plunge Renedy. "Don't worry dad, eh, i'm just May-ing things up ..." - May Blester May Blester Name: May Blester Age: 12 District: Three Gender: Female Weapons: May doesn't have much weaponry experience. Actually, she doesn't have weaponry experience at all, but she is possibly the tribute with most experience about traps. She loves makibg them, and she often uses them not just on the wildlife around her house, but on her own house, which was proven to be extremely dangerous when the incident happened. May is also quite good with a shepherd's sling. She often picked up a few rocks around her house and used it on the shepherd she made herself, having made a few traps based off on this unusual weapon. Personality: May is innocent and sweet, even tough this girl-ish and immature way has brought many unfortunate things to her life. Due to this child-ish behaviour, May doesn't accept rules, and cannot difference "okay" things from the extremely dangerous stuff she does every day. May is a dreamer by heart, and has a kind heart. Backstory: “Candy? Are you ok?” Edward Blester held his daughter's head, but instead to find her crying, he found the little girl laughing. The man, even though a bit confused, had a smile on his face. “I’m just May-ing things up. Eh...” - the little girl said. Edward grinned at her and looked at the skipping rope, before shaking his head. “So you want to be an acrobat sweetie?” May nodded, and put a smile on her face. “Oh sweetie, I’m glad you’ve got a great dreamset, but i don't think you should go ahead with it.” May stared at the rope hanging from the ceiling, then at her father's worried expression, and nodded. May had a new dream after each day. An acrobat, an astronaut, a doctor... Her dreamset had an amazing collection, but after each day May would go to bed disapointed for not having something to do or something to dream. She lived in District 3 and belonged to a noble family, and after her mother's death she couldn't disapoint her father by following an unsucessful career. So she ignored her growing dreamset for a long time. As May grew up, she had a healthy life at school, but wasn't the smartest person you'd see in District 3. May had developed a curious sympathy for traps. She loved making traps on the wildlife around her house, and her father supported her. Little did May know that her father didn't approve it, and one day she would regret this interest. By the time May grew up, she started testing traps in actual beings, often robbing a few rats from her father's lab and testing her traps with it. May soon started to get her family's house crowded with hidden traps, saying that there could be an "intruder", and her father never saw the traps in action. He thought it was just another temporary dream of May and soon all the traps would disappear. But it didn't happen. May's traps started to be dangerous as she did changes on them, but in the 10 years old girl's eyes they were inoffensive. One day, tough, the dangerous side of May's traps were obvious. There were spiked ropes all over the house, and her father was starting to get worried with his security, but most of all, his daughter's. One day, May was roaming around the house checking her traps, but she forgot one. Her feet touched the rope, and it was too late. The next momments aren't explicit on May's memory, but she remembers her father tackling her down and getting hit by a dart on his neck. May's traps had killed her father, and now she was left to leave alone on her father's mansion, tearfully getting rid of his corpse by shoving it down a river. As for May's traps, they were abandoned. Since the incident, they were never touched, but they're still there. And will never be taken out. MayReaping.png|May at the Reaping. MayArena.png|May in the arena. MayVictor.png|May as a victor. Games entered in So far, May wasn't in any games, but she will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:Reaped Category:12 year olds